marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower, New York City, New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; scientist | Education = | Origin = Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I know I'm not the easiest man to work with, Agent. But I also know I have a lot to contribute to your cause. If you want me on board, I'm yours. | Speaker = Giant-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym is quite possibly the smartest man in the world, though his battles with mental illness have kept him in the shadow of Tony Stark and Reed Richards. His discovery of the Pym Particles, which causes matter to grow or shrink tremendously, is chief among his many scientific achievements. The Pulse Hank first joined the Alliance when it was discovered the mysterious Pulse which hit Earth also brought a immaterial Artificial Intelligence. With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep enemies such as A.I.M. away, Pym managed to contain the intelligence in a robotic form, even after time-traveller Kang came from the future to alert that the presence of the A.I. was going to be destructive. In the end, Pym managed to contain the alien intelligence, calling it "Ultron", but the robot went rogue and declared his goal of destroying humanity before disappearing. | Powers = *'Size Reduction:' Henry Pym possessed the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. *'Size Addition:' Pym also discovered Pym Particles which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height as Giant-Man and Goliath. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, comes from an extradimensional source. This extra dimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Dr. Henry Pym is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, artificial intelligence, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology.59 He has also referred himself one of the five smartest people on the planet which makes him capable of rivaling others such as Reed Richards and is regarded by the Eternity as the Earth's "Scientist Supreme". | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pym Family Category:Pym Particles Category:Doctors